Fans and Naps
by Iroka
Summary: Koharu makes it no secret she's still mourning over the death of her sensei, Tobirama. Kagami decides to make her feel better in his own cruel Uchiha way. Kagami/Koharu. Koharu/Homura.


**A/N: Don't know why I wrote this when I am working on 439702 fics right now. I was desperately searching for a Kagami Uchiha fanfic but couldn't find one. I could have sworn there use to be one on here that was a yaoi with Madara, but seems it doesn't show up in the search results anymore. So I'm proud to have the first and only Kagami fanfic.**

**Yes, you probably have no idea who Kagami or Koharu are. Narutopedia is your best friend. I gotta stop this fetish for minor characters. XD**

* * *

T_akes place after the mission the 2nd hokage died and Hiruzen has been named hokage. (Danzo's flashback, episode 211.)_

* * *

"First Hokage, Lord Hashirama, the most invincible man in the world, you said yourself he went way too soon. And now... you. The new most invincible man in the world by default. I... still can't believe you're gone too... How could it be this soon and like this?" Koharu whispered looking to the memorial in front of her. The sky was grey and reflecting the mood of everyone in the village. Koharu couldn't help but feel the sky turned grey in fellow mourning of their beloved leader. Losing their leader in the midst of war was a blow to military and morale, the sky had every reason to be grey in Konohagakure.

"Koharu-chan,"

She blinked a few times fighting the stinging sensation that had been swelling in her eyes. Looking behind her she saw a face she didn't exactly expect. "Kagami-san..."

"Sorry for interrupting you,"

Koharu shook her head slightly and gave him a small smile. "No, it's fine, I wasn't doing anything."

"He was not only the hokage, but your sensei. It's understandable you're upset." Kagami gave a faint smile back and approached her, also looking to the memorial.

"He was closest with Saru though, ever since his father died, he really looked to Tobirama-sensei as one. I think sensei also saw him as the son he never had."

"But he's hokage now, so he doesn't have time to be upset like you."

Kagami's reply hit a nerve with Koharu, making her feel a little embarrassed for expressing open sorrow. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should suck it up." She mumbled.

The Uchiha lazily adjusted his shinobi uniform, the same one he wore the night of the mission, becoming bored with the monument. "It's okay, you're a girl."

Her temple twitched. "Kagami-bastard,"

Her reaction gave him a satisfying smirk. She wasn't sure what the hell he was trying but she was in no mood to be teased by some smug, asshole Uchiha. Which summed up most Uchiha in her opinion. "Why are you hanging around here? I heard you got promoted to the Police Force after the mission. Shouldn't you be off doing that?" She gave him a hmph and turned her back to him.

"That place... the place where The 2nd set us Uchiha up to keep out of the main government? What an honor."

Koharu's mouth turned agape and she flung her body around to face him. His face was not one of someone who said something so offensive. His uncaring attitude was blasphemy at a time like this.

Everybody knew a few things about the infamous Team Tobirama: Hiruzen was as strong as he was cheery, Homura was as intelligent as he was quiet and Koharu was as hot-headed as she was beautiful. So it didn't even phase Kagami when he felt the sting across his cheek from her slap.

He rubbed his face and gave an almost evil smirk. Koharu watched him curiously angry as to how he'd react.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line..." He replied unapologetic.

"If you're indicating that sensei did anything malice as hokage against anybody... I'll kill you!" Her eyes were stern and he knew she meant business. Not that she could actually do it, but he witnessed that day just how loyal she was to his honor and memory.

The red from his cheek faded and he turned away from her, she stared what he was looking at, the Hokage Monument. "Soon Hiruzen will have his face up there. There's no need to worry about past leaders, let's just focus on moving forward." He spoke.

"Hiruzen will be a great leader, the new generation always surpasses the last." She replied assertively.

"You don't have to convince me, I believe you. I believe in Hiruzen too. Or should I say, The Third."

A pang of guilt started to fill Koharu for slapping Kagami earlier. She really did overreact sometimes.

"You were right, what you said earlier. I'm joining the Police Force. Tomorrow."

"Only the best shinobi can join, a shinobi trusted to police shinobi."

"I'm having a celebration tonight for it, you should stop by."

Koharu scoffed, an evening around Uchiha didn't sound all that exciting to her. Quite frankly, she found them to be pompous for the most part. That and her father forbid her from ever dating an Uchiha. "Don't try your luck, not interested."

"Oh really? Why not?" He asked turning to Koharu. That tone in his voice intimidated her more than it should have. She went from feeling flattered to alarmed. "I'm handsome, strong, smart, powerful and many other things."

He closed the distance between he and Koharu, causing her to back away to gain her bubble of space again. He wouldn't give up until she was backed up on the memorial stone. She felt the cold marble stone hit her back and she gasped.

"Is it because I'm an Uchiha?" His question rang in her ears as his face was inches from hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat but didn't answer. She was at a loss for words.

"What if I stole your first kiss?" he asked, slowly placing his lips on Koharu's. It felt as though a bolt of lightning struck through her. The sensation lasted what seemed like an eternity in kiss years.

She wanted to admit that Homura stole her first kiss when they were 13, that was his way of confessing his love. She immediately punched him in the jaw and he never tried to kiss her again.

But Kagami's lips were stuck on hers and she felt as though she were trapped in his genjutsu. His lips were as soft as hers, not very common for a male shinobi. He kissed her with such force yet it wasn't clumsy or awkward. Unlike the surprise kiss she received at 13, this one seemed romantic and more... right.

He truly was bipolar, one moment he was sadistic and in her personal space and the next he backed away laughing. "I'm only kidding with you," he assured.

Just as fast as he had kissed her, he pulled away and was already at a comfortable distance.

She exhaled her held breath and looked at him, not quite sure what to say to that. "I-it's not an Uchiha thing. You know how things work. What girl can be with a guy unless he asks her father first?" That was the dumbest response ever in her eyes, but she didn't exactly feel like giving him a left hook to the jaw, for some reason.

"Ask your father? I don't really like you _that_ much." Kagami stretched his arms casually walking backwards.

"Kagami-bastard," She seethed to him, still backed up on the stone.

"Don't forget tonight, I'll see you then." He waved turning around and walking away.

Koharu eyed him closely as he nonchalantly left the memorial grounds and went back on whatever path he was traveling before.

The sky started darkening to a dark grey and Koharu felt a drop of water on her face.

Was... was she crying?

No, it started to drizzle. She slid down on the memorial and looked blankly ahead as it started to pour on her. A cloud shifted and allowed one ray of sunlight to shine through in the summer shower.

A glimmer of hope.

"Sensei... is that you?" She smiled weakly to the sky. "What do you think of the site you just saw?"

A few moments passed and a roar of thunder rang in response.

"I agree," she laughed "Uchiha can't be trusted."


End file.
